Ore no Osananajimi wa Joshikousei de Yuusha
Ore no Osananajimi wa Joshikousei de Isekai no Yuusha nandaga Soredake janaippoi (俺の幼馴染は女子高生で異世界の勇者なんだがそれだけじゃないっぽい), có tên tiếng Anh là "My Childhood Friend is a High School Girl and a Hero of Another World but It Looks Like That’s not All" (Tạm dịch là: Bạn Thuở Nhỏ của tôi là một Nữ Sinh Cao Trung và là Anh Hùng của Thế Giới Khác, nhưng có vẻ như không chỉ có thế) là một bộ web novel được viết bởi Yamadanaka Mikiya. Bộ truyện đã có 4 tập (Web Volumes) và đang được tiến hành. Nội dung Arina, người bạn thuở nhỏ của anh chàng cao trung năm hai Shimoyama Yuuki, bước vào cuộc hành trình tiêu diệt Ma Vương với tư cách là Anh Hùng, vào sinh nhật thứ 17 của cô ấy. Lo lắng về cô bạn khó-gần-quá-mức-quy-định của mình, Yuuki đã đi theo cô trên chuyến hành trình này, tuy nhiên.... Ở đích đến là những chướng ngại vật kì dị đang chờ đợi họ, hoặc nên là như thế, nhưng thỉnh thoảng Arina lại cư xử khá lạ lùng... Quy chuẩn dịch thuật Bản dịch được lấy từ trang Larvyde (đã tạch tại chương 62) Link bản raw Đăng kí dịch thuật và tiến độ Hoangsax: Chương 33-35 Tiến độ (có lẽ) là 1 chương/2 tuần http://i.imgur.com/QhedenT.png Lịch sử *17/10/2015: Hoàn thành Chương 1 - bắt đầu project *18/10/2015: Hoàn thành Chương 2 (LLLLL8) *26/10/2015: Hoàn thành chương 3 (LLLLL8) *04/11/2015: Hoàn thành chương 4 (LLLLL8) *04/11/2015: Hoàn thành chương 5 (Krt Shu) *14/11/2015: Hoàn thành chương 6 (Fakku-kun) *19/11/2015: Hoàn thành chương 8 (Fakku-kun) *22/11/2015: Hoàn thành chương 7 (LLLLL8) *29/11/2015: Hoàn thành chương 9 (LLLLL8) *06/01/2016: Cập nhật chương 11 (LLLLL8) *26/07/2016: Hoàn thành chương 13 (Hoangsax) Danh sách các tập Người Anh Hùng Đáng Sợ và Học Sinh Cao Trung Bình Thường *Chương 1: Cái chết đau đớn của lũ cướp *Chương 2: Bạn thuở nhỏ của tôi tuy là Anh Hùng, nhưng tôi không thể để cô ấy đi một mình được *Chương 3: Elixir-Replica System *Chương 4: Kyaho~i! Chào mừng đến với làng Occa! *Chương 5: Trận chiến Đầu tiên, và cái Tiếp theo Iski Manor Arc (Arc Trang Viên Iski) *Chương 6: Yêu cầu của công chúa Rose *Chương 7: Cách Mọi thứ Tiếp diễn ở nhà Isky *Chương 8: Lời đồn *Chương 9: Mưu kế của Welsh *Chương 10: Câu chuyện quá khứ *Chương 11: Cái chết của con rận *Chương 12: Lời răn Ánh sáng *Chương 13: Hành lang ẩn *Chương 14: Ngờ vực *Chương 15: Phía cuối hành lang ngầm *Chương 16: Sự hiểu lầm của Phu nhân nằm trong tay Arina *Chương 17: Ba cô gái *Chương 18: Hai Sự Điên cuồng và Yêu thích *Chương 19: Sự cám dỗ trong phòng tắm *Chương 20: Người tôi không thể phản bội *Chương 21: Ma Hạch Trùng *Chương 22: Sản Phẩm Cải Tiến *Chương 23: Hé lộ kế hoạch *Chương 24: Bắt cóc *Chương 25: Phụ chương: Ride On Me!? *Chương 26: Sự Bạo Lực của Glenn và Vị Công Chúa đã Rời Bỏ *Chương 27: Hồi Phục *Chương 28: Kĩ Năng Thuần Hóa *Chương 29: Vị Phu Nhân Bất Cẩn *Chương 30: Phương Pháp Giải Tỏa Căng Thẳng của Arina *Chương 31: Hầu Tước Bị Cầm Tù *Chương 32: Glenn Kẻ Kiêu Hãnh *Chương 33: Tình Yêu Giả Tạo *Chương 34: Hầu Tước Isky Giả Mạo *Chương 35: Kẻ Xâm Lược Từ Tương Lai Nhân sự Translator: *LLLLL8 (sắp M.I.A) *Fakku-kun *Hoangsax Editor: *Krt Shu (K.I.A) Tổng quan series Lưu ý, vì đây mới chỉ là web novel nên phần thông tin dưới đây lấy theo ngày hoàn thành của chương cuối trong vol. *Ore no Osananajimi wa Joshikousei de Yuusha 1 (Ngày 3 Tháng 8 Năm 2014) *Ore no Osananajimi wa Joshikousei de Yuusha 2 (Ngày 6 Tháng 4 Năm 2015) *Ore no Osananajimi wa Joshikousei de Yuusha 3 (Ngày 9 Tháng 7 Năm 2015) *Ore no Osananajimi wa Joshikousei de Yuusha 4 Category:Ore no Osananajimi wa Joshikousei de Yuusha Category:Teaser Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Harem Category:Shounen Category:Comedy